Phantom Eevee
by Phantomspirit12
Summary: When a new enemy casts his spell over Amity, the town must live their lives as Pokémon, until they find the one responsible...
1. Chapter 1

**Sup peeps! I know what you're thinking****_: Phantomspirit WHY aren't you working on your other stories or writing Phantom Cars with BloodBlossom_****? Well I have an answer to that. To celebrate the ending of Phantom Cars, I have decided to post a new crossover. This story will be a little weird at first with the villain and his reasons but you'll get over it.**

**Danny: At least he ****_has _****a reason. *Looks at Box Ghost***

**Box Ghost: BEWARE!**

**Phantomspirit: Will ****_someone _****shut him up! Moon use Psychic!**

**Moon: Breeeeeeeeeeeeee-OOOOOOOOOOON**

**Danny: Uhhhhhhh, who is that?**

**Phantomspirit: Oh, This is Moon, my shiny Umbreon. Anyways, ONTO THE STORY! Also SPOILER ALERT FOR ANYONE THAT READS IT: **

**_~Prologue (First person POV)~_**

I was killed by them, humans. Now I will have my revenge.

I was just another normal water type, living out my days in the Lake Of Rage. Others of my kind were captured by trainers, it was very rare though. Every time a trainer would capture one of us, we would be forced to evolve.

One day I was trapped by a net. The humans took me into their buildings, weighed me and did other things. Finally, they slapped me onto a metal table, raised a large knife and ended my life, as if cutting a string.

My eyes snapped open to see a vast green landscape with random purple doors floating around me...

**~Cookies for who guesses what kind of Pokémon he is! (The villain, not Danny)~**

The figure of Danny flew silently on the beautiful Friday night, his friends riding on scooters below him. The sky was dark, stars scattered randomly around the bright moon. Wind rushed past the boys face, making him smile. It had been hours since he had finished his weekly homework assignment from Lancer.

Sam pressed her finger against the button on her Fenton Phones "How are you doing up there Danny?"

"I'm okay. There hasn't been much ghost activity lately, even Boxy hasn't shown up that much."

"What do you think happened to them?" The Techno geek asked, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know Tucker. Either they're afraid of something, or planning something. I'm going with the latter." The halfa sighed, running a gloved hand through his shaggy hair. He was about to speak again, but was interrupted by a swirl of blue mist coming from his mouth.

"Hello, Phantom" a voice from behind stated.

Danny whipped around to see a golden fish, it's scales gleaming in the moonlight. "Who are you?" he asked. Wondering why there was a ghostly fish in front of him.

The golden fish began to speak "I, am Rage, and I am here to take my revenge on you humans!" **(Okay, ****_very_**** weak sentence, sorry)**

Danny rolled his green eyes taking a battle stance "How are you going to do that? Slap me with your tail?"

"No" the golden fish replied. "You see, in my world we are a race of animals known as Pokémon. I will be spreading my revenge all over this city! It's too late for you now, I've already spread my powers across this town!"

Danny's eyes burned with anger as he uncapped the Fenton Thermos. He was about to suck the fish in, but noticed that he had disappeared from sight." Sighing, he closed the lid on the thermos and flew down to his friends.

"What do you think he did to the town?" The Goth vegetarian asked.

"I don't know, but were going to find out what that floating fish-stick wanted." He looked up at the sky "It's getting late, we should go home.".

The trio of friends nodded and headed towards their houses.

**~Why this last part took me over 4 hours to do, I don't know.~**

Danny awoke to the annoying shrill of his alarm clock. Slamming his hand down on it he got up and went to get ready for the day. Standing in front of the mirror, he pulled his shirt over his messy black hair. Picking up his toothbrush, he looked up at the mirror, only to recoil in shock to see his blue eyes replaced by silvery ovals. Landing in the tub he struggled to get up as he inspected his eyes closer. They had become more oval shaped and gray with black and white flecks dotting the surface. Rushing out of the bathroom, his toothbrush long forgotten. Scrambling to pick up the phone, he dialed Sam's number and waited for her to pick up.

A groggy Sam picked up on the other end "Danny? What is it?"

"No time to talk, meet me and Tucker in the park" Hanging up, Danny then called Tucker and told him the same thing. After doing this he decided to see if his Ghost powers still worked. Walking up to the mirror again, he let the familiar white rings wash over him changing him into his ghost form. He was surprised when he looked up to see his ghost forms green eyes staring back. Joy filled his mind until those green eyes started to morph into the same oval shaped eyes that his human form had, the only difference being that his ghost forms new eyes were a lighter color.

**20 Mins Later!**

Danny was sitting on the fountain, wearing sunglasses, when Sam showed up. Fearing the worst, Danny looked at Sam's eyes as his suspicions were confirmed, her eyes had changed too. Instead of having purple eyes, she had large dark brown ones, and by the looks of it, she didn't even notice.

"Why are you wearing those sunglasses Danny?"

"I'll tell you when Tucker gets here" He responded. They sat there for about a minute until they heard their friend panting as he entered the park. Danny looked at his eyes to find that he was correct yet again. Tuckers pupils had become smaller and turned black. Sighing he stood up and turned to face his friends. "Do you guys remember what happened last night?"

"Is this why you called us here today?" The techno geek asked.

Danny nodded his head, reached for his sunglasses, and took them off. He looked up so his friends could see his eyes.

They jumped in shock at seeing his eyes as one thought crossed their minds

_'If Danny's like this, then what about us?'_

Slowly, they looked at each other's eyes only to be surprised again when they saw that their eyes had changed too.

"That's probably what that fish was talking about last night, it's even affecting my ghost form!" Danny exclaimed, a burning sensation beginning to form on his ears.

"Um, Danny." Sam pointed at him "Your ears are kinda, um, glowing." She pulled out a hand mirror and handed it to Danny.

Startled, the halfa held up the mirror only to see his ears basked in a bright blue light, he was so surprised that he almost dropped the mirror in shock. The light began to glow brighter, and it seemed like his ears were growing longer. The blue light finally died out, leaving two pointed, silver ears in its place.

**Finally! That took me over a week!**

**Anyways guys I have been wanting to do this for awhile now and finally I have! Also guys check out my other story! It's called Phantom Videos!**

**See you later guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Okay I posted a poll on how this should end so... WAIT WHY AM I GIVING IT AWAY. Well, It's gone now..**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**Also forgot to mention this, Vlad's not in this fic! No asking about him okay!**

The black haired teenager stood in shock, staring at his reflection. His ears had become more pointed and developed silver fur. Sighing, he handed the mirror back to Sam and pinched the bridge of his nose "This is not good, it looks like I'm transforming faster than you guys are. Who knows what could come next."

Sam suddenly realized something and stood up "Wait, if we're like this, then what about the rest of the town?"

"I don't know Sam" Tucker stated "But that Rage guy, he looked familiar, I just don't know where I've seen him before."

Danny shook his head in confusion "We're going to have to find out about him, but for now, let's go check on the rest of the town."

The trio nodded and went their separate ways, each of them heading towards their own houses.

Danny creaked his front door open, making sure to peak around it before going in. He quietly went up the stairs and into his sisters room, luckily it was early and his parents weren't up. "Jazz" he whispered while shaking his sister "Jazz, wake up." His sisters eyes fluttered open and Danny took notice that they had become yellow with orange pupils.

As soon as she looked up her eyes widened at the sight of her brothers face "Danny..." She breathed "What happened to you?" She got up and turned to face her brother.

"The same thing that happened to you." He stated. A look of confusion crossed Jazz's face before she got up and walked over to her mirror. She jumped in shock at seeing her reflection and then calmly walked back to Danny.

She sighed "Okay, what happened?"

Glad that she remained calm Danny began explaining what had happened the previous night.

Jazz pondered over his words for a few seconds "So, from what I'm getting, the entire town is turning into whatever kind of creature that fish guy was. Why don't we look like him if we're turning into what he was?"

"Yes, and I'm guessing that his type of creature wasn't just fish, it may have been hundreds of different kinds of animals from where he came from." Danny stated.

"Do your powers still work?" Danny sister asked.

Danny nodded as a response "I probably shouldn't change into it for awhile, I did it after my eyes changed, and my ghost forms eyes did too after I went ghost."

Jazz nodded "Okay, but let's go get Mom and Dad."

Danny nodded and led the way down to his parents' bedroom. He knew that they would probably freak out when they saw his ears, so he asked Jazz to go in first. She stepped over to her parents and shook them lightly.

"WHERES THE GHOST!?" A screaming Jack Fenton yelled out after being awakened. His wife, Maddie, shot up like a rocket at hearing this, almost smacking Jazz in the face in the process.

"DAD! Calm down. There's no ghost, but you need to see something" Jazz had her eyes closed, not revealing what had happened yet. "Something happened last night." She quietly admitted. "I saw the ghost kid and some other ghost fighting yesterday, you two were asleep so I didn't want to wake you up. The other ghost, Rage, did something to the town." Jazz opened her eyes and, at seeing this, her parents stared in shock at their daughter. "It's happening to everyone, but it's mostly taken affect on Danny..." **(Wait was it Affect or Effect?) **

Jazz stepped back, allowing Danny to walk forward so their parents could see him. The gasped and Maddie put a hand to her mouth. They both stared at their son in shock and confusion. They then had the same thought cross their mind

_'What about the rest of the town?'_

Both of the Fenton parents walked over to the mirror, prepared for what they were about to see. They shook their heads in sadness at seeing that they had changed too. Jack's eyes had become dark black with no pupils, like obsidian, and Maddie's eyes had become a deep red. They came back into their bedroom and sat on the bed.

Each member of the family looked up in surprise to see the news on the television. In all of the confusion, they had forgotten that it was on. The screen at the bottom had 'Breaking News!' in bold red letters "Breaking news Amity Park!" A traumatized looking Lance Thunder called to the viewers, his eyes had changed too, his had become round and brown. "Apparently the entire town's eyes have changed! We have received many questions from everyone, so the mayor has set up a town meeting. He has given us some information though, he says that we will continue to try and live our normal lives as much as possible."

The children of Amity Park groaned in frustration, they had believed that, since this was happening to the town, they would get to stay home from school.

Jazz wondered in disbelief "They expect us to continue our lives like this? What if it gets worse like it did with Danny?"

"I don't know Jazz" Danny began "we could just live with it until someone figures this out." shaking his head, he trudged up to his room. Leaning against the wall he pondered over the happenings of that morning. He paced around his cubiculum **(Hey, I'm taking Latin, had to incorporate it somewhere :3)** with a hand to his head _'This is going to be harder than I thought...'_ Danny was then interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Taking out his phone, he recognized the number instantly, and put it up to his ear. "Sam? "

"Hey Danny" the voice of Sam said "Remember what happened earlier this morning, with your, well, you know. It's happened to us."

The raven haired teen almost dropped the phone at hearing this "What?"

"Our ears changed too!" Sam sighed "Anyways, how do you think we should fix this? Go into the Ghost Zone and track that fish down?"

"It looks like it. It's going to be even harder because of school and- oh no..." Danny had been interrupted from his statement when he noticed a bright glow on his left hand. It began to glow brighter, as it had with his ears not two hours before, and change. His five fingers merged together into a three-toed paw. The light faded to show the paw covered in silver fur.

"Danny? What happened?"

Danny, who was still in shock, could only respond "I'll-I'll tell you later." Setting the phone down, he decided to go down and get some breakfast, and try to calm down. He went through the weekend with no more surprises, patiently awaiting the next week's events.

**FINALLY! **

**Time to answer reviews!**

**BloodBlossom88: Lol. Thx BB**

**Azorawing: Thank you! Believe me, I have been thinking about the story ever since I came up with it.**

**BelieveInYourDreams: Thanks!**

**GirlFish: Thx.**

**yukimenoko602: Lol! It's fine. Thanks!**

**Well, If anyone needs me I'll be playing Pokémon Soul Silver!**

**Danny: Watch out for Whitney!**

**Me: Ya, I've defeated her before, but that was when I was a noob to the games, IT'S LEVEL GRINDING TIME!**

**Danny: Why the games had her, I do not know...**

**Me: I feel you...**

**Moon: Breeeeeee-ON! (I can take her!)**

**Me: Lol. Thanks Moon. Cya later guys! **


	3. Chapter 3: Of Changes to Come!

**Hello again! I am finished with every other story except for Phantom Videos (Which I'm probably going to keep un-completed since I will keep adding to it.) I also really love the support for this story, even if it MIGHT be short. I may take the stories focus off of Danny and the others to see other characters point of view.**

Danny looked down at his cereal bowl with a hint of sadness, it was Monday and he was getting ready for school. It had been hard, considering that one of his thumbs was missing, but he was managing. He did visit Sam and Tucker, and saw that their ears had changed too. Sam's had become brown and pointed, like triangles, and Tuckers had become blue with a yellow stripe and flattened back on his head. After setting his bowl in the sink, Danny grabbed his backpack and walked out the door. His head was down during his whole journey to Sam's house, she was waiting for him as he walked up the sidewalk.

"Hey Danny!" a slightly cheerful Sam said. Her now brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

Danny smiled at her emotion, if she had a good attitude about this, then he should too. Putting a smile on his face, Danny responded back "Hey Sam. Let's go pick up Tucker okay?"

Sam nodded, and the two began making their way to their meat loving friends house. Danny rapped on the door and stepped back to wait for his friend. The door opened and Tucker stepped out. The three continued their walk to school.

They walked up to the front of the school to see almost every student wandering in the hall and hanging around the front, each of them having different eyes. A few of them even had changed ears, like Danny and his friends. The trio walked in and headed towards their lockers.

As Danny was turning the combination on his lock, he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Hey! Fenton!" Dash called as he stomped up to Danny. His eyes had become red and pointed with black pupils. Pushing a finger into his chest he began "What happened to us and why! Your weirdo parents are ghost hunters so you should know!"

"How should I know? All I saw was Danny Phantom fighting some fish ghost last night. Now leave me alone Dash. I'm having enough trouble with my locker as it is." Danny turned his attention back to his locker, but was interrupted as Dash grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

"I don't think I heard you right, Fenton. Did you say you needed help getting into your locker?" With an evil grin, Dash then forcefully opened Danny's locker, stuffed the halfa inside, and closed the door.

"Ow…" The teen muttered after being crammed in such an enclosed space. He began banging his fist on the door, waiting for someone to let him out. After almost a full minute, the steel door opened to reveal Sam's concerned face behind it.

"You okay?" She asked.

Sighing, Danny nodded "Fine. He's probably going to torment me more now that I just have this one paw."

Sam placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay. He'll get his karma soon."

At hearing this, Danny smiled. They then walked to their classes for the day.

**~~~~~~~~Leave it to Dash…~~~~~~~~~~**

"Mr. Fenton, I know that, whatever this is, is scaring a few people, but could you at least make an attempt to not be late?" A red-eyed Mr. Lancer asked.

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer, Locker problems." Danny began, while glaring at Dash "I'll try not to be late next time"

"Good."

Nodding a thanks to the overweight teacher, Danny took his seat in the classroom

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LUNCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I think I've figured it out guys." Tucker exclaimed while taking a bite out of his hamburger "That Rage guy, he was a thing called a Pokémon! I didn't know they we're actually real."

"What do you mean Tucker?" The halfa questioned

Tucker shook his head "A Pokémon was a type of creature from an old video game I used to play, It's not as popular as it was a long time ago. Anyways, he was a Magikarp, a fish like Pokémon who was the most made fun of Pokémon ever. All it knew how to do was flop around, that was until it evolved into Garydos, basically one of the most powerful water types ever, besides the legendaries."

"So we should learn more about them, right?" The Goth asked.

"That would probably be the best thing to do" Danny replied "Might as well learn _what_ we're turning into instead of why it's happening" He then took a bite out of his own hamburger only to put a finger to his mouth in pain "Ow… what the- oh no."

"What is it?" The techno geek asked.

Danny sighed "Let's just say that my teeth are a_ lot_ sharper."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I think I'm just going through the changes of the week…~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny woke up on Wednesday, with a tail. He had gone to sleep the night before, had a dreamless night, and then woke up with a tail. He legitimately freaked out at first, but then stopped to inspect it closer. It was silver and puffball shaped with a white tip at the end. To his surprise, he discovered that he could move it on his own and got used to it almost instantly. After getting ready, he grabbed his blue backpack and rushed out the door without a second thought. Arriving at the school, he received a few strange looks as he walked through the halls and towards his locker. Sam and Tucker came up to him as he was struggling with the combination lock. "Hey guys" he grunted, still wrangling with the lock. He finally heard a click and the locker swung open.

"Hey Danny" The responded in synch.

He knew that they were trying not to take notice of his new appendage "Guy's, it's okay, yes I have a tail, happy now?"

"A little, I mean, I didn't want to be the one to break it to you. It does look hilarious though" Tucker laughed out, earning a jab in the ribs from Sam "Ow…"

Rolling his eyes at this, Danny then began taking his supplies out for his first class, but was interrupted as the bright blue glow from before enveloped his whole body, he let out a startled yelp as it happened. For anybody watching him, his body seemed to shrink and change in the light. It finally died out, leaving an unconscious, silver creature on the ground.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well, that was interesting.**

**Danny: Wait, I just realized something.**

**Me: What?**

**Danny: In every single crossover story you have, I turn into something.**

**Me: Ya, I know. Don't worry, I'll make some where you Don't change okay?**

**Danny: Thank you, now answer the reviews.**

**Me: Okay okay**

**BelieveInYourDreams: Lol, I have**

**GirlFish: Jack's not a Snorlax, even though I did think of making him one… Also Sam's not a dark type. :3**

**RCRC36: Thanks!**

**BloodBlossom88: Lol. You will find out soon…**

**Kiomori: Well, he only had one paw at the time, so ya. You are correct with the Maddie thing. No, no one else is an Eevee. The only one you got was Maddie. Good try though. Yeah, Magikarps, lol.**

**yukimenoko602: I am writing the next chapter :3**

**SomeItalian: Mmmmmmh, cookie…**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~lol~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Me: AH-HA! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID MILTANK! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO USE MILK DRINK! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Danny: Uhhhhhhhh, Spirit?**

**Me: Yah?**

**Danny: Don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously?**

**Me: No, why?**

**Danny: No reason…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm back! OHMYGOSH I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS! I got grounded on my B-Day, and had to go to California over Thanksgiving. I really do love this story, so I'm not giving up on it. Enjoy!**

"Danny? Danny, wake up." The Goth lightly shook the sleeping figure, it was all silver with a white collar of fur around it's neck. She sighed in relief as his gray eyes fluttered open and he began to speak. At least he could still talk

"S-sam?" He slurred, obviously still not fully awake.

Tucker butted in "Phew, we can still understand you."

"What do you mean?"

Shaking her head, Sam pulled out a hand mirror and held it in front of Danny. His eyes snapped completely open at seeing his reflection.

"What the heck!?" _'Great! now I look like a little PUFFBALL! Can this day get any worse!?'_ Shaking his head, he then placed it against the lockers beside him and sighed. They needed to fix this soon or the entire town could end up like this. Reluctantly, he picked his head up to speak, but soon thought against it, picked up his backpack between his teeth, and began dragging it towards his classes.

Sam ran up to him to offer help, but the halfa refused, wanting to do it for himself.

Suddenly, Dash walked out from behind a corner, recognizing the backpack, he laughed at Danny and put a babyish yet taunting tone to his voice "Look's wike wittle Fwuffy Fenton needs hewp getting to his cwass." Smiling evilly, he reached down to pick the startled teen up by the scruff of his neck, but was interrupted by a bright blue flash enveloping his body. He gave a yelp of surprise as his body in the light began to shrink, growing squatter and smaller, before finally dying out to reveal a round, spiked, purple figure, passed out on the ground.

At seeing this, he thought of leaving Dash to wake up on his own, but soon decided against it. As soon as he was about to prod the sleeping bully, he heard a voice behind him.

"DANNY!" Sam's distressed voice called as the warning bell rang.

"Sam? What is it- WHAT THE HECK!?" Danny had turned, only to discover Sam running towards his, only she did not look the same as always.

She had completed the change too, along with Tucker who was with her. Sam had become a golden furred fox with six tails and chocolate brown eyes. Tucker had become blue with bright yellow stripes.

"What happened to you guys?"

Sam rolled her eyes at the question, giving a 'What do you think' look. "What happened to him? Who is it?" She asked, looking at the sleeping figure of Dash.

"Dash." Danny bluntly responded. He sighed "We need to get to class, come on."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The changes continued over the course of the week. Almost everyone had completed the transformation. But, nonetheless, they carried on with their lives as much as possible. Some couldn't use their hands, others didn't even _have _hands at all. All of Danny's family had changed too. Maddie had become a slim, white and purple, otter-like creature, with ribbon-like hands. Jack had become a huge caped panda with black eyes. Finally, Jazz had become a white, rabbit-like, creature, with a collar of blue fur.

The same family could be found in their kitchen that morning, attempting, to eat breakfast. The youngest of the family, Danny, was having trouble doing this simple task. The only way to eat, for him, was to basically eat like a dog would, which was sticking his entire face in the bowl.** (A/N: Danny: WHY!? Me: Because I'm a comedian. I'll be here all week ppl!)** After drying his milk-drenched face, he, and his older sister grabbed their things next to the door, and headed out to school.

The sky was filled with dark gray clouds, only having specks of blue in between them. As the Fenton siblings walked on, little droplets of rain began to drizzle down. Smiling that she had planned for this, Jazz took a purple umbrella out of her backpack and spread it out over herself and her little brother. They walked, silent, until they arrived at Casper High. Different creatures like them walked on the grounds of the school, carrying the same mood as the sky above them.

Danny left his sisters side and began making his way to his locker, sighing at the height as he arrived at his destination. Luckily, he had built a small lever system to open the locker. Taking his books out, he heard the warning bell ring, so he rushed off towards his class, only to run into the larger purple figure of Dash and knock him over. The halfa ran off to class before the bully could lash out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"FENTOOOOOOOON!"

"Oh crap, Oh crap!" Danny muttered under his breath as he ran through the halls with Dash not far behind. Skidding to a stop in front of his friends and approaching them, he began "Guys, you have to hide me!"

Sam rolled her eyes "What happened this time?"

"He was late to class and got a bad test grade, blames it on me." Danny panted out, still having not gotten very used to running on all fours.

Tucker butted in "Why don't you just go invisible?"

If Danny could use his paws, he would have facepawed. "Why didn't I think about tha- GAAAH!" He was forcefully interrupted by Dash's purple hand picking him up by the scruff of his neck.

As the halfa struggled in the bully's grip, Dash smiled evilly "What's wrong, _fluffball?_" He began with a malicious grin and a mocking tone. "Can't fight back? Or are you too scared?" hate was dripping from his words like poison.

Danny's gray eyes narrowed, he knew he shouldn't egg on the fight, but his anger _did _tend to get the best of him. "Dash, you know that I can fight you any place, any time!" He heard a gasp from the now forming crowd of creature-turned teens but didn't care.

"Fine, In the football field, eight 'o'clock. Tonight. Don't be late." Turning away, the teens cleared a path for the jock to let him through as the crowd dissipated and went off to whatever they were doing as if the conversation had never even happened.

**~~~~~~~~Okay, I know that it sounds cliché, but something cool/important will happen.~~~~~~~~**

"What-"

"Were-"

"You-

"THINKING!?" Sam and Tucker said simultaneously to their friend. After school the trio had gone up to Danny's house and into his room.

Sam continued "Danny, Dash is about four times your size right now. He's probably going to win."

She was about to say more when Tucker began speaking "Do you think you should use your powers?"

The silver fluffball that was Danny shook his fluffy head "I know that they still work, but it would be too much of a risk if I use them against Dash. Besides, my ghost form hasn't changed all the way, but it will if I change into i-"

His goth friend interrupted him "You might as well get it over with, most likely you'll still be able to use your powers even if your ghost form changes."

The halfa rolled his eyes and closed them, concentrating on his ghost form. A white ring formed around his torso and split, one going up and the other going down. They cleared away to reveal a human teenager in a black HAZMAT suit with snow white hair. smiling, he kneeled down so he could talk to his two friends easier. Before he could speak, a bright blue light encased his body. It shrunk and changed with him before finally dying out to reveal a pure white dog-like animal that looked almost identical to Danny. "Told you guys this would happen." He said with a smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At seven-fifty the trio of friends approached the football field. A few groups of the other students had gathered around to watch the fight. In the middle of the field was Dash and his jock friend, Kwan, who had turned into a brown creature with no mouth or nose and rope-like limbs. Dash grinned when he saw the three approaching "Looks like you three _did_ show up. Let's get started then."

Kwan, Sam and Tucker backed away from their separate friends, each going to the sidelines to cheer them on.

A silence washed over the entire field as the two rivals faced each other, each preparing for a fight.

Dash broke that silence when he ran forward and tried to punch Danny, but the attack was quickly evaded. The halfa quickly maneuvered behind the jock and tackled him in his short, stubby legs, making him lurch forward. A bell rang eight times in the distance signaling the hour. The purple bully turned and kicked the silver furred halfa away knocking the breath out of him.

Danny landed on his side on the hard dirt. He shook himself and ran forward to attack again, only to be deflected by a punch and thrown back. He got up again only for his face to be met with Dash's foot. Danny was thrown back yet again and landed on his stomach. Half-struggling, he got back up, sloppily ran towards Dash and head-butted him. The jock grunted as it hit and retaliated with an uppercut, sending Danny upwards and back to the grassy football field below.

Taking the opportunity, Dash gave the halfa a powerful kick and sent him flying into a white field goal post, and slumping onto the ground. Thinking that the fight was over, the school bully dusted himself off and began walking towards the other students.

**X.X.X.X. DANNY'S POV.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Blood roared in Danny's ears _'Why on earth did I do this to myself, I shouldn't have challenged him…' _His vision began to fade as if he were about to faint, but quickly stopped when a bright blue light covered that darkness. He heard gasps from the watching students but paid no mind to them. He felt like his whole body was stretching, it was a warm feeling, but still very uncomfortable. He struggled to get up as the light died out, leaving him winded, but feeling powerful. He opened his eyes to see the gloating purple figure of Dash staring blankly at him. Feeling like he could take him down he narrowed his eyes, and began to stalk forward

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sam looked towards the fallen figure of her friend in shock, he tried to get up off of the ground, but failed, falling back limply. He looked like he was about to faint. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bright blue light encased her friend and made every student gasp. His figure in the light struggled to get up as it stretched and morphed into a new form. As it died out a jet black creature with bright blue rings was revealed. It's orange eyes opened and narrowed at the jock as it began stalking forward towards him.

Dash backed away slightly at seeing the look in Danny's new eyes. He did gain his composure back though and went forward to continue the battle. The bully took a poor defensive stance before he rushed forward to attack, but missed. Danny had leaped up into the air to dodge the attack before turning and head butting Dash in the back. The jock just shrugged it off and began to rapidly try and punch the halfa multiple times with him dodging each attack. After the onslaught of punches ended, the jet black creature's eyes began to glow a bright blue, surprising all of the watching students. Dash himself became encased in a blue haze as he began to float in the air unable to move. After dropping him, Danny became surrounded with glowing yellow stars as the shot out at Dash and knocked him to the ground. The Jock's eyes became more like swirls to signal that he was unable to battle.

"Danny!"

The newly changed halfa looked over to see his two friends running towards him, though the looked smaller for some reason.

"Dude! How'd you do that!?" His blue and yellow furred friend asked.

Confusion crossed Danny's mind as he said this "Do what?"

An uneasy look crossed between Sam and Tuckers face before Sam stepped forward to reply.

"Man, you really _are_ clueless."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OH MY GOD I AM FINALLY FINISHED! IT HAS PROBABLY BEEN OVER A MONTH! **

**Also, I've started to write a Nightmare Before Christmas and Danny Phantom crossover so be prepared for that to come out!**

**Goodnight People! **


End file.
